1. Field
Methods and devices consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to recognizing a motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image-based method of recognizing a motion based on image data output from a frame-based vision sensor, a motion of an object represented based on a plurality of images is recognized. Each of the images includes static state information of the object such that a large number of images is required for recognizing the motion of the object based on the images. Therefore, in the image-based method of recognizing a motion based on image data output from a frame-based vision sensor, a large amount of operation and time are required according to a high complexity for performing an operation of the plurality of images such that an optimal performance of recognizing the motion may not be guaranteed.